El Boggart
by Cris Snape
Summary: Asustar no es más que un mecanismo de defensa. Al boggart le gusta dormir en los armarios y no hacer nada en todo el día, pero cuando se encuentra cara a cara con los humanos, no le queda más remedio que transformarse en sus mayores temores. Fic escrito para el reto "Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"
1. El Barón Sanguinario

**EL BOGGART**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Twittero"**__ del foro __**"La Sala de los Menesteres"**__. La idea es escribir cuatro drabbles con cuatro personajes diferentes como protagonistas y que tengan entre 30 y 140 palabras. ¡Manos a la obra!_

* * *

**1**

**EL BARÓN SANGUINARIO**

El boggart dormita en el armario. Está tranquilo y relajado, pero la puerta se abre y se siente amenazado. Siente los temores del hombre y se transforma en un cuerpo desmadejado.

El Barón observa el cadáver de su amada Helena y contiene el grito que casi se le escapa de la garganta. Saca su varita, pronuncia el hechizo con fiereza y el boggart se convierte en un alegre bufón justo antes de volver al armario que era su hogar.

Escucha gruñidos y maldiciones y sabe que debe marcharse porque cuando el Barón de Slytherin se recupere del susto, volverá y no será precisamente amable.

* * *

_Esto son exactamente 104 palabras, así que estoy entre los límites máximo y mínimo. Y no tengo ni idea de cuántos años puede vivir un boggart, pero ya os anuncio que todos los capítulos girarán en torno a él. Espero que os haya gustado observar el mayor temor del Barón Sanguinario. La escena transcurre antes de que tanto él como Helena se conviertan en fantasmas y, puesto que el buen señor estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de ella, me imagino que la idea de verla muerta debía horrorizarle. ¡Ahí queda eso!_


	2. Ted Tonks

**EL BOGGART**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**TED TONKS**

Un cajón no es el lugar más cómodo del mundo, pero para el boggart es lo más parecido al paraíso que ha podido encontrar. Escucha los pasos firmes de alguien acercarse hasta su hogar y sabe que ha de prepararse para atacar.

No tarda en encontrarse ante a un chico joven y no le cuesta averiguar lo que debe hacer pare que le dejen en paz.

Ted Tonks sabe que no es real, que está ante un boggart y que no hay ningún mortífago presto para el ataque frente a él, pero no puede evitar retroceder y abandonar el aula. Sabe que no está siendo el chico más valiente del mundo, pero no está de humor.

El boggart, en cambio, se siente feliz por el éxito cosechado y lamenta tener que buscarse otro escondite. Le gustaba su cajón.

* * *

_En esta ocasión han sido 138 palabras. ¡Huy, casi! Y, bueno, Ted era un sangresucia en unos años un poco chungos, así que seguro que les tenía miedo a los mortífagos. Y no creo que todos pudieran reaccionar y vencer al boggart así, sin más, así que él optó por poner pies en polvorosa. Ya sería más valiente la vez siguiente^^_


	3. Zacharias Smith

**EL BOGGART**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**ZACHARIAS SMITH**

Los elfos domésticos le habían dejado quedarse en las cocinas a cambio de no estropear su preciada comida. El boggart estaba contento porque su nuevo armario era grande y olía bien, pero para su desgracia los estudiantes se empeñaban en dar la lata. Sabía que de vez en cuando se colaban en las cocinas, pero los elfos siempre les proporcionaban alimentos. Pero aquel no esperó y abrió él solo en gran portón.

Al boggart le costó reaccionar, pero acertó a convertirse en una tétrica momia. Pensó que el chico gritaría, pero no conocía bien a Zacharias Smith.

Al Hufflepuff nunca le cayó bien el profesor Lupin, pero aprendió un par de cosas gracias a él. La momia pasó a ser un mimoso delfín y, humillado, el boggart volvió al armario y aceptó su fracaso.

* * *

_Ahora han sido 134 palabras. Zach es un chico con múltiples cualidades. Vencer boggarts horrorosos es una de ellas._


	4. Dominique Weasley

**EL BOGGART**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**4**

**DOMINIQUE WEASLEY**

Al boggart le gustan los retos, pero no se encuentra con uno muy a menudo. No obstante, ese día se alegra de que hayan interrumpido su siesta. Primero fue el canto y, aunque no entienda de música, se dio cuenta de que era muy bueno. Y luego alguien buscando algo en el armario ropero. Una túnica contra el frío, tal vez.

Se miran a los ojos un instante y el boggart tarda en pensar un plan de ataque. Y entonces, se transforma en ese alguien, empobrecido, solo y sin ningún talento. Porque lo que más teme Dominique Weasley es fracasar. Porque ama la ópera y no triunfar no es una opción.

Ese alguien también se va sin vencerle y el boggart se alegra y decide no cambiar de hogar. Nadie le molestará más.

* * *

_Y he aquí la última viñeta. 133 palabras. Espero que os haya gustado el fic y ya sabéis que hacer para dejar vuestras impresiones._

_Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
